Girl Trouble
by roo17
Summary: Two girls move to Luffy's island and their the same age as Ace! but why Luffy suddenly acting so cold to his brother? AcexLuffy
1. Chapter 1

Ace walked through his village; passing Makino's bar so he can go to his secret training grounds. On the way there, Ace sees a young girl around his age: 14. Apparently she had just moved to the island cause the only girls in the village were either over 20 or under 10. So, being the well mannered boy he is, he went over to her and welcomed her to the island. She smiled and thanked him for being so kind.

She had said her name was Lily. Well, Lily had light blond hair, chocolaty brown eyes, and was very thin. In a way, she kinda reminded him of Lu.

"Um, can you please show me to a good restaurant please?" Ace said yes and led her to Makino's bar. Lily had thanked Ace again and ordered some food for herself. "Would you like something to eat, Ace?" Ace thought about the offer and decided to pass, but had agreed on staying with her until she finished her meal.

While she ate, they talked about many different things and learned a lot about each other. Ace had learned Lily. her sister and her parents came from an island to the south of his while she learned Ace had narcolepsy and had a little brother.

"Where is your brother? Is he at home with your parents?"

"Well, he's at home, but not with our parents. Our mom died a few months after Luffy was born and our father left us to stay with our crazy grandpa who sent us to this village to live by ourselves." Lily blinked at his response before looking at her meal.

"It must get lonely living by yourselves..." Ace laughed.

"It can sometimes. But with Luffy around, you never know what to expect." Just then, almost right on cue, Luffy walked into the bar. "Hey, Lu! There you are!" Luffy ran over to Ace and saw Lily. "This is Lily. She just moved to our island so I decided to show her around!" Lily held out her had to Luffy who shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Luffy!"

"Nice to meet you too, Lily! Ace... I'm hungry!" Ace laughed and ruffled Lu's hair before he stood up.

"Excuse me, but I have to go feed lil bro. I'll see you around."

"Bye!" Ace walked out the door with Luffy. "So what do you want to eat, Luffy?"

"Nothin'. I just wanted to spend time with my onii-chan!" Ace smiled and stopped walking; grabbing his little brothers hands as he did. He planted a small kiss on his brothers lips who was smiling.

"I love you, Lu. I hope you know that."

"He he! Of coarse I do! And I love you too, Acey!" Ace smiled at the last word. Luffy occasionally called that since thats what Luffy called Ace when he was just a baby. Ace had to admit, when Lu said that, it made him blush a little. It was so damn cute! Ace and Luffy walked the rest of the way home holding hands.

Ace had made Luffy breakfast already (along with a morning kiss) and was once again head up to his secret training grounds. And once again he saw Lily on the way there.

"Oh hello again, Ace!" Lily waved. Ace walked over to her.

"Hey, Lily. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much. Just walking around the island. How about you?"

"Just going the train in my secret training grounds." Lily giggled and Ace grinned.

"Well I don't wanna keep you from training. I'll see you around!" They said their goodbyes and went their own ways. While Ace trained, he thought about nothing else but his little brother Luffy.

Well while Ace trained, Luffy decided to walk to Makino's. On the way there, he passed Lily, who waved sweetly to him. He waved back and continued on his way. Just when he about 25 yards away from the bar, another girl passed him. She had brown hair, and brown eyes. She was around 14 years old and had the same facial features as Lily. Luffy knew right there, that that girl was probably Lily's sister. The girl saw Luffy instantly stopped to talk to him.

"Hello! Are you Luffy?" Luffy nodded. "Aw you're so cute! My name is Courtney. I'm Lily's sister! You're so cute!" Luffy blushed at the comments.

"He, thank you! My brother always tells me that too!"

"Oh? And who's your brother?"

"His name his Ace. He 14 years old, three years older than me."

"So you want me to walk you to the bar?" Luffy hesitated to answer.

"Um...sure." Courtney went to grab Luffy's hand, but Makino had come out of the bar and called Luffy. "Coming Makino!" And with that Luffy ran the rest of the way to the bar, leaving Courtney behind. But that didn't stop her from following Luffy into the bar. She sat next to him while he ate and they swapped stories.

"So Luffy...do you have a girlfriend?" Luffy stopped slurping up the noodles he was eating, leaving them hanging from his mouth. He then slurped them up and drank some of his water.

"Well...um..." Suddenly, Ace walked through the doors with Lily by his side.

"Oh, hey Lu! Thought you'd be here! Ready to go home?" Luffy nodded and quickly jumped from his seat and ran over to ace. "Who's your new friend?"

"Oh she's Lily's sister, Courtney." Luffy said, nudging Ace out of the bar.

"Well then we'll be going. Bye Lily. Bye Courtney."

"Bye Ace and Luffy!"

"Bye Ace. See you soon Luffy!" Courtney winked to Luffy. Ace and Luffy walked home slowly.

"So what was that all about?" Ace asked.

"Courtney wanted to know if I had a girlfriend..."

"And you said?"

"...nothing. You walked in."

"Well don't worry. She's probably just being friendly, like Lily." Luffy shrugged it off until his stomach growled. "I'll make dinner when we get home." Luffy cheered happily. After dinner, Ace put Luffy to bed and gave him his goodnight kiss. "See ya in the morning."

"I love you Ace. Goodnight."

"Love ya too. Goodnight, Lu."

Once again, Ace made breakfast and gave Lu his kiss. Today Ace was gonna skip training and hang with Lily. Ace walked down to the bar and met Lily there. They spent the whole day laying under a tree, watching the clouds pass by. Ace had to admit, being with a girl his age was pretty fun. They had so much in common! Luffy had been watching from a distance ever since they laid down. Now he watched them sleeping next to each other under the shade of the tree. And they were...

_'That used to be me and Ace doing that together. Swapping stories, telling jokes, falling asleep...'_ Luffy felt his eyes start to water and he ran back towards the house. _'How could he...how could Ace do this to me...was he just using me? Or was he in love with me cause all the girls weren't his age?'_ Luffy stopped running and sighed before turning around to go to Makino's bar. He walked in there and there was Courtney, waiting for him.

"Hey, Luffy! There you are!"

"Hi Courtney. How are you today?"

"Good. You?"

"Alright I guess." Luffy took a seat next to her and laid his head down. He sat like that for a few minutes while listening Courtney talk until the door opened up. Luffy looked and his eyes widened. Ace had one arm around Lily's shoulders while both her arms were wrapped his waist. Their faces were only a foot apart. They were both laughing so sweetly. Then Ace picked her up bridal style and saw Luffy.

"Hey Lu! What--" Luffy jumped off his chair and went running past Ace, out the door and towards home. "Lu!" Ace carried Lily to a seat, set her down and ran after Luffy. Luffy ran as fast as he could into his room and slammed the door shut, locking it. Hot tears ran down his soft rubber cheeks. '_How could...*hic* how could Ace do this *hic* to me?! Why is *hic* he doing this!?' _Luffy kept punching his pillow as he asked these questions to himself. Luffy's heart had broken in two. Ace ran into the house, ran up the stairs and ran straight for Lu's room. He banged on the door.'

"Luffy! What's wrong?!" Luffy sent a death glare at door.

"Go away, you cheater!" Ace looked confusedly at the door.

"You're still mad at me for cheating in the game of cards we played last week?!"

"Just go away!" Luffy opened his window and stood on the edge. When Ace finally got Luffy's door open, Luffy jumped out of the window and landed safely on the ground. Ace ran to the window and saw Luffy run away from the house.

"Lu!!" Ace ran downstairs and out the front door and ran in the direction Luffy ran. Luffy ran into an abandoned cave and hid there in the dark. He remembered Ace and Lily under the tree sleeping.

They had been holding hands.

Just like lovers.

They were holding hands...

The tears were now falling faster and harder and Luffy was trying so hard not to remember Ace and Lily. But the same picture of them holding hands kept popping up in his head. Luffy curled up into a fetal position and cried to himself.

Ace had been searching for Luffy for nearly two hours now and he was in a state of panic. "Luffy!! Luffy!....LUFFY!" But he never heard a reply. Ace was now really scared about what he had down to upset Luffy this much. Ace had practically all over the village eight times already and found no Luffy. Lily had been following Ace to see why he was so panicked. Suddenly, it started to rain heavily and in a few seconds, Ace was soaking wet. Ace ran around the village once again until he saw the forest again. Ace was already freezing cold but he didn't care. All he cared about was his brother. Lily followed Ace into the forest and saw him enter a cave. There, she watched Ace. Ace entered the cave and looked around. Tears had running down his face now. Suddenly, heard sniffles coming from behind a rock. He quickly ran towards the sound and found his little brother crying. Ace nearly went crazy when he was struck with relief. He kneeled down in front of Luffy and tapped him on the arm. Luffy's head flew up and came face to face with his brother who had a happy/sad smile.

"Ace?"

"Luffy. I'm so glad I found you. I was so worried when I couldn't find you." A tear ran down Ace's cheek and Ace smiled. "Come on. Let's go home."

"No!" Luffy yelled, making Ace a little surprised. Ace bent forward and gave Lu a hug, but was pushed away. "No! Leave me alone!"

"Lu, what's--"

"Don't call me that!" Luffy yelled, anger filled his eyes. Ace was now beyond confused.

"Luffy, what's wrong?"

"Don't act as if you don't know!"

"I don't know what your--"

"Just leave me alone already! You've already broken my heart! I don't want the rest of me broken! So leave me alone!" Luffy stood up and Ace grabbed Luffy's hand, but Luffy slapped it away. Ace grabbed his hand and looked at Luffy. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!!!" Luffy glared at Ace, and Ace felt as if Luffy had burned a whole right through the middle of his heart. Hearing those last three words, Ace broke. As Luffy ran through the forest, he could have swore he saw tears flow freely from Ace's eyes.

**S-U-C-K-Y E-N-D-I-N-G**

**S-U-C-K-Y S-T-O-R-Y**

**THE IDEA KINDA JUST POPPED INTO MY MIND AND I QUICKLY TYPED IT OUT. I WILL LATER REVISE IT CUZ I KNOW IT SUCKZ RIGHT NOW :X**

**WELL R&R PWEASE THANK YOU**

**IVY THE VINE**

**(SORRY, THE CAPS BUTTON IS STUCK XP)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ace shivered violently as the wind and rain picked up outside the cave. It had been an hour since Luffy left. He stopped crying a while ago and was now debating whether or not he should head home yet. "Luffy was pretty mad… Maybe I should wait till morning to go home." Even now, though he was freezing, Ace couldn't help but think of his brother. "What could I have done to hurt him so badly… I wish I knew…" He sighed before giving a dry chuckle. "Heh, I guess I shoulda wore a shirt toady." He hugged his knees as he stared out into the rain as he continued to shiver.

XxXxX  
Luffy was hungry. No, scratch that. He was _starving_. He hadn't eaten anything for the last three days; since the day he left the cave. He had tried to make pancakes the morning after he got home, but things had gone terribly wrong.

_XxXxX  
__Luffy woke up and yawned, stretching his thin arms high into the sky. He threw his blankets off and scratched his stomach. He made his way to his door and down to the kitchen where he yawned again and took a seat at the table. "Ace, I'm hung–" He stopped in mid-sentence. 'Oh yeah, I'm still mad at Ace for what he did yesterday.' Luffy stood up and huffed. "That's okay, I don't need Ace to make me breakfast! I can make it on my own!" And with this, he proceeded to make himself pancakes. Of coarse, being Luffy, this simple task was turned into a war mission. He poured the mix and water into a bowl and mixed until the substance was the right consistency before pouring it into the pan. He left the pancake to cook about three minutes (putting some syrup on it too) before grabbing his metal spatula and trying to flip the piece of food. But as he tried to flip it, it wouldn't come off the pan. He frowned._

_"It's stuck." He slid the spatula under the pancake and tugged up hard. Eventually, the pancake _did_ come off the pan… but if flew up and stuck to the ceiling. And the spatula flew through the air and stuck into the wall next to the door. Luffy frowned even more at the pancake on the ceiling. "Well… I guess I'm not having pancakes this morning."  
__XxXxX_

But that was three days ago. _Now_, there were seven syrup-covered pancakes stuck to multiple places on the ceiling and the silver metal spatula was forever embedded into the wall. Of course, this still didn't help the fact that Luffy was starving. And since he was too stubborn to go see Makino for food, he was left with nothing but a salad, one piece of meat (it was a big piece) and a few cans of spinach. He sat at the table kicking his feet and wondered what Ace was up to. He hadn't seen him since he left him in the cave. _'I wonder where he is…' _Luffy wondered. _'He's probably with his girlfriend Lily.' _Luffy scowled and stood up. He was gonna go outside and go to Makino's bar. His stomach was begging for food and he couldn't ignore it any longer. He put on his slippers and walked down the dirt path to the bar.

He wasn't even half way to his destination when he saw Lily walking toward him. He glared at her for a second before looking at the ground and shoving his hands into his pocket. Great, just what he needs. He wanted to curse, but he knew Ace wouldn't have liked that. She walked up to him, a concerned look on her face. "Luffy, have you seen Ace?"

"I thought he was with you." Luffy replied bitterly. She flinched.

"No, I haven't seen him for three days. I thought he was with you!" She walked off, looking around for Ace. Luffy stared at her as she walked away, shocked.

"Ace… is missing?" He could feel a tightening in his chest. Ace? Missing? But that's not like him! He wouldn't just disappear, right? _'Leave me alone! I hate you!" _Luffy swallowed hard. "I was so mad at him… I hope he's alright. Maybe he's at the cave. Yeah, he's probably there." He quickly took off for the forest where the cave resided. He ran to the mouth of the cave and panted. "Ace! Ace, you here?" But there was no reply. His chest tightened more. "Maybe he's at Makino's." He quickly ran there and asked Makino.

"No, I haven't seen him for the last few days. I haven't seen you either. How've you been, anyway? Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. I just couldn't find him at his training spot. Thanks Makino!" He then ran to Ace's training spot and once again found no one. Suddenly, he felt hand on his shoulder. He turned around quickly with relief. "A–"

"There you are, Luffy!" Courtney smiled. Luffy's relief quickly faded as he saw Lily's sister standing there instead of Ace. "I was wondering where you ran off to a few days ago! How are you?"

"I- I'm fine." He panted.

"That's good. I'm doing fine. So the other day I was thinking of you and I thought maybe that, hey are you even listening?" Luffy was looking around, ignoring Courtney completely. She huffed and set her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, why aren't you listening? I was saying that I think you're cute and that maybe–" Luffy shoved her hand off his shoulder and walked past her.

"I don't have time to listen to you. I have to go find my brother who's been missing for three days." She huffed once more and stomped her foot.

"Well with attitude like that, I hope you end up old and alone with no friends!" She stomped off and a thought came into Luffy's mind. '_I think I just might end up alone…' _At this point, the panic finally settled in. The tightening in his chest became painful and he started to hyperventilate. _'What… what if Ace is gone? For forever… It would be all my fault! I would have caused the death of my brother! My brother… the one I…' _Luffy choked back a cry and ran into the deep forest. "Ace… Ace! Ace, where are you! I'm sorry, please! I want you back! I want to see you again! Ace!" He pushed through branches, jumped over roots, cleared through spiderwebs until he was in the heart of the forest, lost and alone. He took in deep breaths and wiped away a tear on his cheek. "Ace… *hic* where are you… I *hic* need you…" He continued to walk in a random direction, calling out for his older brother.

He wasn't paying attention on where he was walking and tripped on a root. He fell forward and tumbled down a steep hill. He tumbled for what seemed like hours till he finally came to the bottom and laid there. And he laid there, thinking if this is what his older brother felt like when he couldn't find Luffy. Panicked, afraid, alone. He sat up and looked around to see where he was; if there was any way back to Makino's bar. It was at this point did he finally find Ace. He was face down on the ground, unmoving. "…Ace?"

**XxXxX  
****Ah-ha! Another cliffhanger! Muahaha! Ah, I better stop with these. I'm terrible and always making them. Ain't I horrible? ;3 Well, hope you guys liked the update! I would have updated this a year ago, but I lost the freaking chapter and was to lazy to rewrite it. Hoped you guys kinda liked it! Thank you~!**

_The darkness I liveth, the darkness I love  
__~roo the vampre_


End file.
